Someone's Watching
by Sany13
Summary: Someone no one knew existed in a past case has shown up nearly two years later, and is dead set on taking revenge against Brennan for taking away something dear to him. Chapter 8. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just to let you know this is not the sequel to Broken if you have read or are reading it. This is another story idea that popped into my head at 3 in the morning which seems to happen a lot oddly enough. Well I'm not going to say anything about this chapter I'll just let you read and form your own opinions. It's short but keep in mind this is just the beginning. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1 Waiting

He sat in the dark car watching and waiting for her. Any normal man would have been annoyed or angered by the fact that she still wasn't there, but that was okay he could be a very patient man when he needed to be. He had planned out every aspect of what was about to happen. He knew that he was not going to be disappointed tonight. So what was waiting for another couple of minutes or a hour or two if need be, it was going t be perfect when she got there. He was not going to let her obsession with work destroy what had taken him months to plan.

* * *

Sighing from the long day she made her way out of the entrance doors. Walking through the hallways with a familiarity only one who has do so thousands of times before had. She was riffling through her purse for her car keys as she walked. Pulling open the door to the parking structure she managed to find her keys and pull them free of the mess in the bag. 

She was halfway to her car when her phone rang. She stopped as she transferred her keys to her left hand so she could reach into her pocket for the noise making device. Finally pulling it out she looked at the caller ID to see who was calling. Smiling she flipped it open. As she started talking she decided it was only logical to start her car now with the remote starter that was on her keychain.

"Hey, I'm on…" that was as far as she got. The explosion coming from where her car had been sitting sent her flying backwards and off her feet. She landed on her side hard, her head bouncing off the concrete floor. As debris fell around and on top of her she laid motionless, blood oozing from the holes in her clothing barely covering a number of cuts and gashes over her body. The sound of the explosion that was ringing throughout the vast area were now joined by various car alarms going off and the sound of angry flames hissing as water from the sprinklers sprayed down on them.

* * *

He was still in his car watching the results of his months of planning. It hadn't been what he had expected to happen but seeing her lying there lifeless and bleeding he just couldn't help the sadistic smile that spread across his face. She had taken everything away from him. The only family he had left in this world had been taken away by that hateful, obnoxious, cold hearted bitch. And now he had done the same to her. He had taken away her very life. 

His smile spread even more at the thought of what **He** would feel once he knew about her death. Besides killing her, the only other thing that he wanted was to make that bastard suffer. Taking her away from him in a way he couldn't protect her would definitely make him blame himself and cause him complete and utter agony.

Reality started to set back in on him as the sounds of the car alarms went off and water from overhead showered down upon his car. Turning the key in the ignition he pulled his car away from the results of his patient planning. He left before anyone could show up and ask him any questions pertaining to the explosion and the dead woman in the middle of the parking lot.

* * *

With the roaring of the fire, the blaring horns, and the sound of the water hitting the floor forcefully no one could hear the frantic and yelling voice on the phone laying a few feet away from her motionless body. 

"BONES! BONES! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

* * *

_So let me know what you think of the first chapter._

_Oh and if anyone is interested in betaing this for me let me know by way of pm._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them. Sorry about the massive delay folks but I've had a lot to do. I had to finish my last story, fix my parents computer for them, then there is wedding stuff for my brother and I had to go out of town for a few days. In other words I've been a very busy woman. Hopefully next update won't take so long.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

Brennan awoke to what felt like someone pounding into the side of her head with a sledgehammer. _This is just as bad as that time Ange and I accidentally inhaled methamphetamines. _She opened her eyes unsure if the light would make the pain worse or ease it some. She quickly closed her eyelids as the brightness of the room assaulted them intensifying the pain she had felt. Brennan carefully opened them to the tiniest of slits as she let her light sensitive eyes adjust before opening them more fully.

Once fully open she took the time to look around the room slowly since any fast movements caused her head to throb. She saw everything one would expect to see in a hospital room. Starkly white walls, small chairs by the wall, a curtain that could be pulled around the bed, a night stand to her right holding a small pitcher of water and a glass, and an IV connected to her right hand. Looking down at herself she noticed her left arm was encased in a removable plastic cast while the rest of her body had a few bandages covering various cuts, but other than that and the spitting headache she deemed herself fine.

Slipping out of the covers she walked to the end of the bed to grab her chart off the end. Flipping it open Brennan began to run down through the list of what the doctor had noted down. Colles fracture of the left distal radius, numerous bruises and abrasions that required stitches, and a concussion. Finished with the chart she couldn't help but think that all in all she didn't come out to bad depending on what had happened that was. She knew it would take awhile for her memory to come back, some memory loss was known to happen in the cases of concussions.

Putting the chart back into its holder she looked to the door where she could hear a man shouting. _That has to be Booth _she thought.

* * *

Rushing through the door to Brennan's room, much to the nurse's protestation, Booth saw his partner standing at the foot of the bed as she was placing her chart back into the holder. His hands immediately flew up to cup her face when he reached her, concern etched in his face. He turned her head every way possible while he checked to see how bad her injuries were. There was a bandage taped to her forehead, and there were a number of bruises and abrasions marring her usually flawless skin. Holding her out at arms length he studied the rest of her body for any other injuries. The only other significant injury he could see was the removable cast encasing her arm. 

Still holding her by the arms he guided her towards the hospital bed. He knew from his own personal experience that her head had to be pounding with a headache and that she needed rest. Once he had her secured in the bed he again looked her up and down as if to reassure himself that she was really there and not lying in a body bag, which could have easily been the case. He had been so scared when he heard the explosion on the phone that it had felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach.

"Booth, what happened?" Brennan asked trying to alleviate some of the silence in the room.

Shaken from his depressing thoughts Booth looked into her blue eyes.

"You don't remember?" he asked worried about whether or not this was going to be like New Orleans.

"No the last thing I remember was leaving my office to meet you for dinner" she replied slightly confused.

Clearing his throat Booth began to wonder how he was going to break the news to her. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to scare her with the truth of the matter either. After a long internal debate he opted to go with the truth that was all she ever wanted anyway no matter what the situation was.

"Bones, we're not quite sure yet as to how it happened but we are going to get to the bottom of it. I've got guys going over the scene right now as we speak, so whoever is behind this we will find them."

"Booth you're rambling" Brennan pointed out. "Just tell me the truth. What happened to me?" _It couldn't have been that bad or I'd be in worse shape._

Sighing heavily he told her what she wanted to hear.

"Your car blew up." He watched as her eyes grew wide. "I was on the phone with you when it happened. It was a good chance you weren't in the car when it happened or I wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now" he said trying to lighten the mood some.

_Someone tried to blow me up! Again!_

"Bones please say something the silence is kind of making me uncomfortable here."

Shaking off her shock she took in his appearance for the first time. His normally perfect hair was dishevelled sticking off in all directions from him repeatedly running his fingers through it. He had and expression of great sorrow and fear etched into his features at what could have been. Feeling the need to help reassure him that she was there and that she was alright Brennan reached over taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you Booth" she said quietly. "Thanks for telling me the truth about what happened." She squeezed his hand to show him that she was fine.

Looking at their joined hands Booth came to realise just how close he came to losing her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. She had become such a huge part his life that he couldn't see a time when she wouldn't be a part of it. He wasn't sure what that meant for them but he knew he would have been crushed if she had died in that explosion.

Wanting to lighten the mood somehow Brennan did what she had always done and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"So when can I get out of here?"

Booth stared at her incredulously. "Bones you were blown up! What could possibly make you think that you can go home now?"

"Hey I seem to remember you leaving the hospital after you were blown up. Besides I wasn't blown up my car was. I was just knocked back on my ass."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman could have been killed and she wanted to know when she could leave the hospital. _Unbelievable. The woman is absolutely unbelievable. _He opened his mouth to tell her once again that she was in no way going to go home when the door behind him opened.

"Ah, Miss Brennan…"

"Doctor" both Booth and Brennan corrected in unison turning in the direction of the small man standing in her doorway. He was in his late fifties wearing a white lab coat with the name Dr. Jordan embroidered on the breast pocket.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan. It is nice to see that you're awake. I just came by to check on you to make sure there are no complications." He said approaching her. Picking up her chart he skimmed through the list of her injuries then went about taking her vitals.

"Do you remember anything of what happened yet?" he asked gently.

"No."

"That's nothing to worry about. In cases with concussions it is typical for the patient not to remember what happened it just takes awhile for the memory to come back. Now you also have a broken…"

"I know what my injuries are. I read my chart" Brennan told the man cutting him off from having to needlessly explain everything to her.

"Okay then since you know everything do you have any questions for me?" he asked.

"Just one" Brennan said giving Booth a mischievous smile. "When can I go home?"

Booth slapped his hand to his forehead in disbelief. He couldn't believe she was asking the doctor this. Dr. Jordan however didn't seem to be stunned by the question.

"We want to keep you overnight for observation due to the concussion. If nothing serious happens then you could go home as early as tomorrow if you wish. You will have to take painkillers for the headaches the concussion will cause and you'll also have to take it easy for the next week."

_Oh now that is going to be interesting to see _Booth thought.

"Which means no work, physical activity, driving, or any recreational activity that may be too strenuous" he said looking pointedly at Booth.

Booth stared at the doctor his mouth hanging open in shock. He couldn't believe that Dr. Jordan was suggesting such a thing could happen between Brennan and he was… well he didn't know what but it was outrageous to say the least. Brennan hadn't taken notice of what he had insinuated, which didn't really surprise Booth the woman was a genius but she wasn't exactly the best at picking up on the hidden meanings behind what people said.

Booth noticed that Brennan had started glaring at the doctor the moment he had told her she couldn't go to work for the next week. He knew that she would be back at the lab the minute she escaped the hospital which was part of the reason he had wanted her to stay there, but after what Dr. Jordan had said it became obvious that if he wanted her to follow the doctor's orders he was going to have to be there to make sure she followed them.

"I'll make sure she doesn't go to work or do anything that could endanger her health Doc" Booth said which caused him to now be on the receiving end of Brennan's death glare.

"Be sure that you do Mr. Booth. I don't want to see her back here because she hasn't given her body time to recover. Head injuries can be a tricky thing. It's hard to say what could go wrong" he told them before leaving the room.

As soon as the doctor had left Brennan snapped at Booth. "I can't believe you just did that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know. I don't need you or the doctor telling me when I'm over doing it."

Booth snorted in disbelief. "Bones if I left you alone you would be trying to go back to the lab right now." He laughed loudly when all she could do was open and close her mouth.

She knew he was right. The minute she got out of that hospital she would have headed towards the lab. She struggled to off the small smile that was creeping over her face.

After his laughter had subsided Booth rose up out of the chair he had been sitting in.

"Now I'm going to go call Angela to tell her what happen. Do you want me to tell her anything for you?" he asked.

"Could you ask her to get me a few things from my apartment? I don't exactly have anything I can wear when I have to leave here tomorrow."

"Sure, it's not a problem. I'm also going to call Cam to tell her you'll be off for the next week so you can't go sneaking off to the lab when I'm not around." He smiled triumphantly as he walked out the door to make the calls.

"We'll see about that" Brennan murmured at his last statement.

* * *

_So there you finally have chapter 2. It would have been longer but I have to go to work oh joy._

_Reviews are appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them greatly. So to make up for the wait I made this chapter a long one for ya. It didn't turn out exactly the way I had hoped it would but for some reason whenever I tried to change something I always came back to this. Oh well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Give me a sec to check the weather report… Nope hell hasn't frozen over yet_ snaps fingers_ damn, still not mine then.

* * *

Chapter 3 Newscast

Booth sat on one of the chairs in the hallway outside Brennan's room, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for Dr. Jordan to tell him he was allowed back inside. The doctor had kicked him out ten minutes earlier when he wanted to perform an examination on Brennan.

He was left to worry about if there was more to Brennan's injuries than the doctor had initially told them. Having already called Cam earlier, to inform her that under no circumstances would Brennan be able to work for the next week in fact he had told her that it would be best if she wasn't even allowed into the lab at all, he had nothing else to occupy his thoughts. He had tried to call Angela to tell her what had happened but received her voicemail. After he left a quick message telling her where he was and asking her what Brennan had asked him to ask her he hung up.

He shifted so that he was leaning his forearms against his thighs staring down at the white tiled floor behind his clasped hands. He could hear the echo of a steady fast paced clicking off in the distance, thinking nothing of it he continued to stare down at his hands. When the noise had grown into what sounded like a frantic tap dancer, getting louder and louder as seconds went by he looked up. Angela came to a halt just in front of him at the same time.

She took a moment to regain her breath before she tore into him.

"What the hell is going on Booth? Is Bren okay? She isn't going to die is she? I don't know if…" tears were welling up in her dark eyes at the very thought of the young anthropologist dying.

Standing up Booth took her by the shoulders, careful of the duffle bag slung over her shoulder, and guided her towards the chair next to him.

"No Angela she isn't going to die" he said gently reassuring her. "In fact Bones will probably be able to go home tomorrow."

Angela felt a sudden rush of relief which was short lived as a wave of fury at not being contacted earlier quickly followed.

"Why the hell didn't you call me sooner Booth? My heart just about stopped when I heard your message on my cell. Next time leave more details besides 'we're at the hospital. Bones wants you to bring her some things from her apartment.' You didn't even tell me why she is in here in the first place. You just left it open for me to imagine what could have possibly happened. I want answers Booth and I want them NOW DAMNIT!" she was yelling at the end of her rant causing a number of people to stare in their direction.

Booth was stunned. He had never seen Angela, fun-loving, sweet, caring, lover of all things cute Angela, this angry before. In fact Booth couldn't really remember ever seeing her angry, the sight was surprising to say the least, and a little scary.

She was right though, he hadn't given her much in the way of an explanation. He had been so worried about Brennan that he hadn't really thought about what he said when he had gotten her voicemail, he just gave her the basics.

"Ange, your right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out I was just worried about Bones at the time that it never occurred to me how the message might sound. I'll tell you everything but you have to promise me that you'll stay calm okay?" At her nod he began to tell her what he knew so far.

"Bones and I were supposed to meet for dinner, like we always do after finishing a case, anyway I called her to see if she wanted me to pick her up or not. While I was on the phone with her I heard..." He stopped feeling the same rush of panic he had felt overcome him the first time.

"When I didn't get any response from her I called for an ambulance, then a team to go over there while I rushed to my car to head over to the lab myself." He sighed running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "The ambulance was leaving just as I arrived. It took everything I had just to stop myself from stopping the ambulance so I could see for myself whether she was in there or not, and how bad it actually was. After looking at everything around me I knew it had to be serious." He pulled in a deep ragged breath before continuing.

"Once the team I sent arrived I took off for the hospital to see how bad it was. I'm sorry I didn't call you Angela but I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the time." His voice had taken on a sharp edge with his own frustration.

"It's okay Booth, I understand why you didn't call but you haven't actually told me what happened to her. So what happened?" He mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. "What was that?"

"Her car blew up! There are you happy now that I told you" he exasperated, annoyed by her constant need to know every detail. He didn't want to tell her what had actually happened, he knew what her reaction would be.

"What! Someone tried to blow her up! Again!" a number of the hospitals personal stared at them at her outburst, many of them had worried looks at what she had said. "I thought you said she was okay Booth? Getting blown up is not okay. It is the very opposite of okay…" she ranted. Booth knew he had to say something to stop her or she'd work herself back up into a panic and probably half of the people who were obviously eavesdropping in on their conversation. Then again the way she had shouted it really couldn't be called eavesdropping.

"Angela" he yelled, drawing a few more curious glances they didn't have before from the surrounding people.

"Bones didn't get blown up. Her car was. She was… how did she put it. Oh yeah she was 'knocked back on her ass.' There was no real serious damage done. The worse of it is a concussion. The doctor told her that she's not allowed back to work for the next week" he smirked at his last comment.

Angela couldn't help the huge guffaw that came out of her mouth. "What's he going to do? Put her in a strait jacket or cuff her to a bed? Because honestly that's the only way I actually see her not going in to work."

"Actually I said that I would make sure she didn't go in" he said seriously.

A sly smile spread across the artist's face at Booth's statement. She couldn't help but think of the various different things she would like to see him use to keep Brennan from the lab. She was just about to voice a few of her better ideas when the door they were seated next to opened.

"Ah, Mr. Booth you're still here I see. I'm finished with Dr. Brennan's exam you can go in now."

Booth got up to thank the man. He pushed the door open gesturing for Angela to go on ahead of him.

"Always the gentleman" she said upon passed him, still wearing a suggestive smile hinting at what she had been thinking about before the doctor had interrupted what she was about to say.

* * *

Brennan looked up when her door squeaked open again. After a moment a small smile came to her lips as she saw Angela come through the door. She would have laughed at what she saw if she hadn't known how much it would hurt. Angela came into the room wearing sweats while in bright red four inch heels, obviously she had grabbed the first thing she could find but the combination was funny no less. 

Angela rushed to the side of the bed; she hesitated for a moment taking in the cast on her friends arm, and the numerous cuts and bruises before enveloping her friend in a huge hug.

"Booth just told me everything" she said moving away. "How do you get yourself into these situations?"

Brennan stared at her completely dumbfounded.

_How do I get myself into these situations!_

"Ange…" Booth started trying to stop what was coming next.

"I didn't exactly ask for my car to be blown up Angela" she said contemptuously.

"Bones, I'm sure…" Booth tried again.

"I didn't mean it like that Bren. It's just that no matter where you are you seem to find trouble some how."

Booth winced at what Angela had said. _She is going to end up digging herself a grave if she keeps that up. _

"Now Ange…"

"What do you mean by that?" Brennan asked cutting Booth off once again, causing him to throw up his hands in defeat at any attempt to avoid any possible sore subjects.

"I'm just saying that you seem to always find trouble one way or another wherever you go" Angela said matter-of-factly.

"I do not" replied an indignant Brennan.

"You don't huh? Do you remember what happened with the gravedigger, or Epps, or how about the thing with Kenton huh? I'm not saying this to make you feel bad sweetie just stating facts." Angela told her with a gentle smile.

Brennan was quiet as she thought about what Angela had just said. She did have a point she did seem to have a habit of finding trouble. But to be fair each of those things had happened because of a case she was working on.

"That does not explain me always finding trouble. Every one of those situations you just mentioned happened because of cases we were working on" Brennan said triumphantly.

"I thought you might say that, so I have one question to ask you. Does New Orleans ring a bell?" she asked with a cocky grin on her face. When Brennan didn't say anything back to her she continued on. "I'm not saying that you intentionally go looking for trouble sweetie, but it does seem to follow you. What I am saying is that I wished you would be a little more careful in the future so that I don't have to worry about whether or not the woman I think of as a sister is going to be okay" she said the concern she was feeling about what could have happened to her friend coming through.

"You really think that about me?" Brennan asked amazed that Angela would think so highly of her.

Angela's face took on a soft expression. "Of course I do. I never say things I don't mean, you know that." She once again enveloped Brennan in a hug.

Booth watched them in amazement as all the tension between them left. One minute they were arguing and the next they were back to normal. _How do they do that?_

"Thanks Ange" she said settling back against the bed.

"So what are you going to do with your week off?" Angela asked a knowing smile flitting across her lips.

"What do you mean by my week off?" Brennan asked feigning innocence.

"Oh, no you don't Bren. Booth told me everything. I know the doctor said that you couldn't go into work for the next week; so that 'I don't know what you're talking about' innocence act is not going to work on me. You are not going to going into the lab." Angela said firmly.

"I'm perfectly fine to go into the lab. That doctor just doesn't know what he is talking about" Brennan pouted.

"You were blown up for god sakes." Angela said incredulous at what she had heard.

"I was not blown up!" Brennan corrected for what felt like the millionth time. "My car was."

"Alright that's enough." Booth said before they wound up arguing once again. "Bones you are not going into the lab and that's final" he stated firmly.

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Glancing at his watch he saw that it was just past 12 o'clock.

"I think it's time we left so that you can get some rest." He looked at Angela who was nodding in agreement.

"I packed you a few things I thought you might need for tonight and tomorrow" Angela said gesturing to the bag she had dropped on the floor earlier. "I'll stop by your place tomorrow to see how your doing." She leaned in for one last hug before she turned to leave.

"Thanks Ange, I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it sweetie" she said from the door leaving Booth alone with Brennan.

"I'm going to go now too. I'll see you tomorrow Bones." He hesitated before he leaned in to give her an awkward hug.

* * *

He sauntered into his apartment with a sense of satisfaction that he hadn't felt in over two years. Today he had finally set things right for his murdered brother. After all the time he spent planning and waiting for the perfect time to exact his revenge on the woman responsible for his brother's death, his plan had been carried out. She may not have killed him directly, but it was because of her actions that his brother had lost his life and had ultimately cost her to lose her own life. Whoever had said 'revenge was a dish best served cold' had known what they were talking about. 

The anticipation alone at having watched her stroll to her car, never knowing about the little surprise he had left for her, felt so good that he had worried that when the car finally exploded it would be a disappointment compared to what he had imagined. But the thrill that ran through his body as he watched the car windows shattered, the doors being blown wide open, and flames bursting out behind them had changed his mind. Then when he saw her thrown back into the ground while blood had oozed from her body, any further doubts he had had about it being a let down flew from his mind as an intense pleasure crept over his body. His only regret after everything had happened was that he hadn't made her pain last longer. Made her suffer the way his brother had been made to suffer.

As his thoughts continued to remind him of what had happened earlier that night he began to wonder if his little surprise had made its way to the news yet. Most likely it had, it had been 3 hours since it had happened. Besides a bomb going off in the Jeffersonian Institute did not happen everyday especially when it involved one of the nations best Forensic Anthropologists. Picking up the remote control for his television he flicked on the news, expectantly waiting for the newscaster to express his deepest sympathy for the loss of the great Dr. Temperance Brennan. Once he had retrieved a beer from the refrigerator he settled into his recliner to savour the fruits of his labour. Wishing he wasn't alone.

He edged closer towards the edge of his chair when he saw what he had been waiting for come on.

"_We now turn to Jenna Stokes at the Jeffersonian Institute who has been covering our major story this evening."_

"_Thank you Fred. I am currently standing outside one of the countries most recognisable museums. The Jeffersonian Institute, known for its wealth of cultural artefacts providing information for little children on school trip to world renowned scholars doing research projects. Holding everything from Incan mummies to the trumpet of Dizzy Gillespie the museum has something for everyone. But I'm not here to talk about our history tonight._

"_Earlier this evening an explosion rocked the parking structure off the Medico-Legal lab portion of the museum. I spoke with a security guard earlier who has told me that the explosion involved one of the museums workers cars. When asked if this person was present at the explosion he said the only thing he knew was that someone had been taken to the hospital unconscious. There has been no confirmation as of yet from the FBI regarding what the security guard has said. " Seeing an agent off to her right side the reporter all but ran to catch him in hopes of receiving an official statement. _

"_Sir. Excuse me sir" she huffed._

"_Can you confirm whether or not anyone was killed in the explosion that happened inside? Was it in fact an attack on a specific person? Is he or she currently in the hospital?"_ _Her questions came out in rapid fire._

"_How did you come across this information?"_ _he asked agitation in his voice._

"_I'm not in the habit of giving away the names of my sources." She replied arrogantly._

"_Listen lady I cannot discuss an ongoing investigation. A statement will be made later on once we have confirmed a few things, until then no comment." He walked away from her again, heading underneath the safety of the police tape._

He sat stunned for after the perky blonde had finished her report. He could feel his anger begin to bubble to the surface. She was still alive. He had been sure that he had killed the bitch, but when he had heard the reporter he knew he had failed. His anger was growing into full blown rage. He could feel his body grow hot with it; his teeth were clenched tight as a growl rose up in his throat. He had failed. Those three words echoed continuously in his head. All his work and planning had been for nothing. His fists tightened and he wished that they were around her slender white neck.

He felt a cold wetness envelope his hand. He glanced down to see that he had crumpled the beer can he had been holding. Getting up he went to the kitchen to clean up the mess he had made. He moved automatically, his mind still swirling around the fact that he had failed in his carefully constructed mission.

Somewhere between wringing out a wet towel and wiping down the beer covered recliner an idea came to him. His lips had taken on a sadistic smile as the thought of what he planned to do to her this time came to mind. When he thought she was dead he had wished he had made her suffering last longer, now that he knew he hadn't killed her he had a second chance to remedy his regret. He knew that this time he was to maker her suffering ten times worse than what her suffering would have been if he had actually succeeded the first time. She had taken away his only family it was only fair he return the favour. This time he was going to make her feel the same agonizing pain he felt, only he was going to make her feel it over and over again.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter I don't want to say anything else because I may just tell you what happens before you read it. So I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine but a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

Chapter 4

Booth arrived at the hospital at exactly 7:30 am ready to take Brennan home. As he neared her door he could hear two voices, one was obviously Brennan's while the other sounded like a very annoyed and pissed off nurse.

"I don't care what hospital policy is I'm not getting in that thing. There is nothing wrong with my legs so logically I do not need it" she exasperated clearly annoyed by what the nurse was forcing on her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Brennan…"

"Doctor." She corrected automatically.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Brennan but I cannot let you just walk out of the hospital. If something were to happen we could be sued" the nurse said sounding equally annoyed.

"I have no intention on suing anyone for allowing me to walk out of a hospital therefore it makes no sense that I wouldn't be allowed to walk." She said in a monotone voice stating what made perfect sense to her.

"Dr. Brennan it is just hospital policy. It doesn't matter if you have no intention of suing or not you have to be wheeled out in the chair. Please can you just co-operate with me here?" the nurse asked in an almost begging tone.

Booth chuckled at what he heard before he walked into the room.

"Terrorizing the staff already Bones? It's only 7:30 in the morning I thought you might give them a little longer before scaring them" he joked.

"Booth" she sighed in relief. "Can you please tell this woman that I do not need a wheelchair and that I am perfectly capable to walk out of here." turning to the nurse she added "I'm sure there are people here who actually need a wheelchair, why don't you take that one there to one of them?" she asked pointing to the contraption as if it were a viper that was about to strike.

Booth turned to the nurse, giving her his most winning smile, "How about you go out and get Dr. Jordan and I'll see what I can do?" he asked winking at her.

The young nurse blushed at his wink before she left the room to do as he had suggested.

"How do you do that? I've been trying to get rid of her for the past fifteen minutes and you manage to do it in two." She said a little confused at his accomplishment.

"It's a gift" he smiled. "So are you all ready to go then Bones?"

"I've been ready for the last twenty minutes. Now lets go." She said grabbing the small bag Angela had dropped off for her the night before.

"Whoa, hold on there Bones we have to wait for the doc to discharge you properly." Booth said making a grab for her bag at the same time. "So just simmer down there and we'll be out of her before you can say goodbye."

"What are you talking about Booth how can we be able to leave as fast as someone can say goodbye. It's not physically possible." She said confused by his statement.

"It's just a… you know what never mind. We just have to wait a little longer then I'll drive you home." He said.

Just as he finished the doctor came in the door carrying the discharge papers, the wheelchair toting nurse right behind him.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan as soon as you sign these you'll be on your way. You will of course have to be wheeled out in the chair for insurance reasons." He smiled at her "I'm sure you understand."

The nurse behind him was wearing a triumphant smile at having thought she had finally won the argument they had been having earlier.

"I am not going to be wheeled out of her like some invalid. I am perfectly capable of walking out on my own two legs." She protested.

The doctor was taken aback at her vehemence. He had met many patients that didn't want to be wheeled out before but none of them seem to have the determination that the young woman before him had. Sighing reluctantly he gestured for the nurse to leave. For her part she looked completely puzzled by the turn of events. She had expected that the woman would be sitting in that chair in a matter of minutes while she was wheeled towards the exit. Letting out a grunt of defeat she left.

"Since I cannot convince you to follow hospital policy I will say this instead, please be careful. You may feel like you're fine but concussions are tricky, one minute you'll feel as though nothing has happened and the next your head will be screaming with pain, or dizziness." He turned to Booth to bestow how important it was for her to follow his rules for the next week.

"Here." Brennan said thrusting the clipboard back at the doctor. "All signed. Can I go now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan you can go now." He turned to Booth to whisper his last warning. "I think you should know that a concussion can cause changes in mood for a while so anything she says, like just now, maybe out of character. Just ignore it."

Booth grinned while shaking his head. He was amused by what the doctor had told him about the mood swings. All he could think was what would the man have thought if he knew she was always that blunt and argumentative?

Placing a hand on the small of Brennan back he guided her out the door towards his awaiting SUV.

* * *

Once they had finally arrived at Brennan's, having stopped on the way for food, Booth took off his coat slinging it over the back of a chair. 

"Booth what are you doing?" she asked when she saw what he was doing.

"Getting comfortable, what does it look like?" he asked while he settled himself on her couch.

"Shouldn't you be going to work? I'm sure Cullen will be pissed off if you're late" she supplied in hopes of getting him to leave so she could sneak off to the lab.

"Nope, Cullen gave me the day off to make sure you got settled and everything." He smiled at her mischievously. He knew exactly what she had planned to do and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"Well don't you have something else you could be doing besides bugging me?" she asked ornery at the fact that her plans had been foiled so quickly.

"Ouch Bones, I'm hurt. You don't want my company?" he asked playfully covering his heart with his right hand at the imaginary wound.

She couldn't help the twitch her lips made at his gesture.

"Besides I thought we'd watch a movie or something." He suggested momentarily forgetting the fact that she didn't have a T.V.

"Can't" she responded her smile taking a firmer hold

"Why not?" he asked confused.

Her smile grew. There would be no way he'd stay the whole day without a T.V. to occupy him she thought.

"No T.V." she said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah how could I forget that" he pouted causing her to laugh as she had what she expected was a momentary look at what Parker might look like in the same situation, having no T.V.

"So I guess you'll want to go home now so you can watch your own T.V. huh?" she asked hopeful that she might still get a chance to do what she wanted.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Bones. I'm sure we can come up with something fun to do" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which of course she didn't pick up on.

"Whatever Booth." Her voice sounded tired. _Maybe that doctor was right. I am feeling a little tired._

Booth jumped up at her change in tone.

"Bones, you alright?" he asked concern lacing his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired." She replied honestly.

"Maybe you should take one of those pills the doc gave you and have a nap. I'll be here when you wake up so you don't have to worry" he said already leading her towards her bedroom.

Once he had her safely tucked in, he wished her good night.

"Booth it's still morning" she said drowsily as the pain medication took affect.

* * *

Brennan woke a few hours later to the sound of voices coming from her living room. Crawling out of the bed she quietly walked towards them. It didn't take her long to realise that the voices belonged to Booth and Angela. 

Seeing her emerge from the hallway Angela walked over to her friend enveloping her in a hug.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little groggy from the pills, but fine otherwise." She answered releasing the dark haired woman.

"Well you sit down here and I'll go get you a drink. Water, juice, milk? You name it and I'll get it" she said as she guided Brennan to settle into a corner of the couch.

"Water's fine. Thanks Ange" Brennan said smiling up at the artist.

"Think nothing of it" she smiled back.

Before she had a chance to head to the kitchen Brennan's apartment window shattered as the sound of gunfire echoed through the night. Booth instinctively pulled Brennan down off the couch shielding her body with his own. After what felt like an hour later, but was actually only a couple of minutes, he got up gesturing for her to stay down.

Angela was looking at him in what he expected was complete and utter shock at what had just happed. Her back was still facing the window so he assumed she had frozen when she heard the sounds. From what he could see she was fine except for the fact that she seemed to be in shock. Staring at the shattered glass covering the floor and hearing the wind ripping through the now 'opened' window he wiped a hand across his face. _It could have been so much worse._

Still getting no response from either woman on what had just happened he asked "Everyone alright?"

"I'm fine Booth" Brennan said her voice not nearly as strong as it normally would have been under normal circumstances.

"Angela?" Booth asked facing the artist.

"I-I-I" she stuttered shock at what had just happened evident. "I don't think so." She finished at last, seconds before she fell to her knees and then forward. The back of her pristinely white blouse rapidly staining red from where a bullet had entered her back. Brennan jumped up immediately running to the linen closet to get a towel to apply pressure to her friend's back.

"Booth, call an ambulance. For God shakes call an ambulance" she screamed, even though he already had his phone out and was talking to an operator. She didn't even notice her hands shaking as she pressed the towel into Angela's wound, nor the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_Okay for some reason I seem to be in a cliffy mood tonight, first 'Not as it Seems' and now this one. Oh well. For all those who are going to scream fix it trust me I will, but right now I'm off to bed._

_Reviews are appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, so, sorry about the long wait. It hasn't been a great month and everything has only gotten worse as the days went by thank god it's almost over. Anyway this is shorter than normal for me. And if anyone is wondering about Hodgins reaction I was thinking 'Aliens in a Spaceship'. Thanks Bella for your input and betaing. With all that said on with the overdue chapter. Oh and I have the whole thing laid out now so hopefully post won't take so long.

Disclaimer: Unless someone changed my name recently, then no still not mine.

* * *

Chapter 5

Machines were beeping all around her, people having loud conversations and in the case of one man and woman a shouting match, doctors and nurses alike were spouting off medical jargon that no normal person would be able to understand, and there was the steady swish sound of Booth's shoes going back and forth the floor. She heard nothing. Once they had reached the hospital she had become eerily quiet. Her entire focus was on her hands lying in her lap, she was staring at them as if she could still see the crimson blood that had been there. There had been so much blood, even with the towel pressing into the wound, she wasn't sure she would every get the sight out of her mind.

She continued staring even after the swish had stopped in front of her. Squatting down he wrapped his large hands around her small wrists. She looked up to his understanding eyes. Still she couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault, the only reason her best friend was now fighting for her life was entirely her fault.

"Bones this is in no way your fault so I want you to stop thinking that now," he said steadily looking into her eyes.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to say how she really felt. It didn't matter that logically it wasn't her fault, she didn't pull that trigger, or that Booth insisted that it wasn't, she still couldn't help the feeling of guilt that washed over her every time she looked down into her hands. Booth had opened his mouth to once again reassure her that this was in no way her fault when an angry, yet familiar, voice echoed down the hallway.

"Where is she?" the voice demanded.

"Sir, if you just calm down and tell me the name of the person you are looking for then maybe I can help you," replied a patient yet tired voice. No doubt she got these types of reactions daily so his was just another in a string of angry demands she had heard.

"Angela Montenegro. Now where is she?" he demanded, the strain from holding back his anger evident in his voice.

Coming around the corner Booth watched as the nurse looked through a stack of folders until she finally found the one the not so patient Hodgins was waiting for.

"And what is your relationship to the patient?" the nurse asked before she would give up any of the information in the folder clutched tightly in her hands. At this point Booth could see that Hodgins was about to lose it.

"She's my fiancée is that good enough for you?" he asked.

"Hodgins, why don't you come to the waiting room with Bones and I, and I'll fill you in on everything that is happening," Booth said clapping the man on the shoulder in an effort to get him to follow.

Glaring at the blonde headed nurse Hodgins followed Booth to the waiting room just around the corner from the nurse's station. They weren't even in the room for thirty seconds when Hodgins grabbed Booth's arm spinning him around so that he face him.

"What happened to Angela, Booth?" his voice no longer carried the rage he had displayed out front at the nurse, now it carried the desperation of a man about to lose everything he held dear. "Where is she?"

Booth looked at his worried eyes, like he had done so many times before with other worried families, trying to find the best way to approach the subject. It was harder than he had ever expected it to be because as reluctant as he had been in the beginning this man had become his friend. Steeling himself against the raging inferno he expected to come from Hodgins once he had told him what had happened he thought of how to phrase what he was about to say. He decided it was best not to hold anything back, he deserved to know everything.

"Angela is in surgery right now," he started with the simple question. "When she was at Bones' house someone had shot through the windows. Angela was hit in the lower back." With every word he uttered the man standing before him face got paler. "From what the doctor has said so far the bullet ruptured her kidney, which is why there was so much blood. They are in surgery now to try and stop the bleeding and removed the bullet."

His eyes shifted to Brennan's for a split second, but it was long enough to see that she too was feeling the effects of not only what had happened to Angela, but herself as well the day before. Booth stood waiting for Hodgins to do something. He waited for him to rage that this was his, Booth's, fault, or the work of some crazy conspiracy theory. What he got though had been the complete opposite. Hodgins had slumped down into the chair next to Brennan, placing his head in his hand he leaned forward. In a matter of seconds his shoulders were shaking with his silent sobs.

Booth watched in amazement as Brennan woke from her shock to instinctively rub her hand up and down the entomologist's back comfortingly. Then again maybe the action shouldn't have surprised him the two had become quite close since their confinement together.

"I can't lose her," Hodgins said in a low voice lifting his head from his hands. The tears were no longer flowing but his eyes were still glassy.

"You're not going to lose Angela, Hodgins," Booth said trying to reassure the man as well as his worried partner. "Angela's a fighter. You know better than anyone else that she's stronger than most give her credit for. Besides she has made it her life's mission to get Bones and me together as a couple, since that hasn't happened you know she's going to fight to get better to make it happen," he smiled trying to relieve some of the tension and sadness they were all feeling.

"You have no idea the plans she has made for you two," Hodgins said grinning at the number of idea's his fiancée had come up with to try and get their two friends together. The smile quickly disappeared when the reason they were there came rushing back with the entrance of the wiry doctor, who noticing Booth and Brennan from earlier that night, and the day before after he treated Brennan, came over to inform them of what has been going on. Hodgins rose to his feet ready to demand answers.

"How is she?" he asked dreading yet needing the answer.

Having already been informed by Booth and Brennan earlier, he was expecting his patient's fiancée to show up soon.

"Miss Montenegro was immediately rushed into surgery when she arrived. As Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth know there was a great deal of blood loss. We were able to find the source of the bleeding, which was a kidney that the bullet had passed through rupturing it. The amount of blood that she lost caused her heart to stop…"

Hodgins face went white at the doctor's words.

"We were able to get it to start beating again after a minute. Unfortunately we were not able to save the kidney." He turned to Booth, "We have recovered the bullet and put it aside for you as well Agent Booth." He turned back to Hodgins "Miss Montenegro is in the ICU right now under heavy sedation so that she will sleep more comfortably. She will also be on a number of medications for quite a while. I know you all want to see her but I can only permit one of you to go into the room," he finished.

"Go Jack," Brennan said surprising everyone not only with the use of the entomologist first name, but also because it was the first words she had spoken since they had arrived at the hospital. Nodding Hodgins followed the doctor leaving Booth and Brennan alone once again. Looking at her Booth could see that the pain of a headache from the concussion, combined with the stress over what happened to Angela was quickly causing whatever energy she had to become nonexistent at this point.

Walking over to her he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her out the door.

"Come on Bones lets go home," he said surprised at how natural it felt to be saying that to his partner. "We'll go to my house. I'm not leaving you alone until we find out what is happening."

Her lack of resistance or arguing about his alpha male tendencies showed just how wiped out she was.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. I really appreciate it folks. Okay I don't have much to say here since I'm kind of tired I'll just leave you to read.

Disclaimer: Just not mine no matter what the voices say.

* * *

Chapter 6

Booth led Brennan into his apartment all the while taking sidelong glances at her. From the tightening around her eyes he could tell that her head was throbbing with the pain of her concussion. Silently he guided her towards the couch before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water and her pills.

Coming back into the room he could see that she was once again staring at her hands. He knew what she was doing; he had done it himself enough times. She was staring at the places the blood had been, even though her hands were completely clean her mind wasn't allowing her to forget the sight.

Stopping in front of her he placed the glass of on the coffee table. Taking one of her hands in his he placed the small white pill in her palm. Reaching back he picked up the glass holding it out to her. Finally she looked up at him, the shadows of what had happened over the last two days haunting her eyes. Wordlessly he moved the glass closer to her, his eyes flicked towards the pill in her open hand imploring her to take it. She automatically popped the pill in her mouth then took the water from Booth swallowing the last of it before handing back the glass.

As Booth moved back to the kitchen she pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She couldn't stop the constant loop that seemed to be on repeat in her mind. It started with Angela's shocked expression then quickly moved to her falling to the floor, ending with her best friend's blood soaking through the towel being pressed into her back.

Just as the loop was about to start again for who knows how many times, she felt a strong arm circle around her shoulders. Turning her head she buried her head into Booth's shoulder finally allowing the tears she had been holding back to flow.

After what felt like an eternity to Brennan, she pulled away from him in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she said voice low and husky from crying. "I shouldn't have done that."

Booth gently rubbed a hand up and down the side of her arm.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bones. I'm amazed you've lasted this long. Anyone else would've had to have been sedated after everything you've went through in the last few days. You are a very tough woman Temperance," he said using her given name to show just how much he meant what he had said.

She smiled slightly I response to him. "I don't know why I reacted that way. Normally I wouldn't be that emotional."

"Ah, well, that's the stress Bones," Booth said before adding "or it could have something to do with the concussion. The doc did say it could cause drastic mood swings." He smiled down at her giving her a reasonable explanation and a way out of her emotional display.

"That must be it then," she smiled at him knowing what he was doing for her.

Booth watched her, his arm still around her shoulder, as she began yawning. It was obvious the medication was starting to take affect, or perhaps it was simply the stress of the day. Pulling her closer he whispered softly, "Tired?" He could feel her nod against his shoulder.

"Then come on lets get you into bed," he said debating whether or not he should simply lift her up and carry her. Figuring it was best not to press his luck he pulled her up off the couch, leading her by the hand down to his bedroom. Once she was seated on his bed he rummaged in his dresser for something suitable for her to wear. Finding an oversized T-shirt he turned around to hand it to her when he found that she was fast asleep in the middle of the bed curled up on her side.

Smiling he moved to pull the covers down so he could settle her underneath them. Taking one last look at his partner he turned off the light and headed for the couch with a blanket and pillow from the linen closet.

* * *

Brennan wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when she had woke up, for one blissful moment she didn't remember what had happened the night before. She snuggled back into the warmth of the bed, burrowing her face into the pillow. Just as the comforting smell of the pillow was lulling her back to sleep the memories of the last 24 hours came rushing back into her mind.

She shot up out of the bed causing her vision to blur a bit at the sudden movement. Pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead she waited for the dizziness to abate a bit. Once she regained her bearings she remembered that she was in Booth's apartment. Leaving the bed she walked softly across the carpet in search of Booth.

She didn't care how early it was or how pissed off he would be at what she was about to ask. Well, he wouldn't be mad about the first question, it was the second question that she knew was going to piss him off. That part of her plan he would definitely have objections to.

Finally coming into the living room she could just see the top of Booth's head peaking out from underneath the blanket, on the other end she could see his bare feet sticking out. She couldn't help but smile at the site. The man felt the need to cover up to his ears but his feet he left out to freeze. Shaking her head she went to the kitchen first to get something to drink before she woke him.

A night of sleep had done her wonders but she knew she really wouldn't feel like herself until she saw Ange with her own eyes, heard her enthusiastic voice once again. Until she got the chance to see her she knew that she would be somewhat off kilter. But that was only the start of what she had planned for the day. Brennan knew the only way she would relieve the guilt she was feeling would be to catch the bastard that was responsible for shooting her best friend.

Attacking her was one thing, she knew how to handle being attacked herself, but going after a woman whose goal in life was to see that everyone around her was happy, that was crossing a line that really pissed Brennan off. Once she reassured herself that Angela was indeed going to be okay she was going to find the man responsible. After all finding criminals was her job, so she may not have had a body to work with, but in this case she wasn't gong to wait for one to show up before she started looking.

Walking back into the living room she saw that Booth was no longer sleeping. Instead he was sitting up rubbing his eyes like a child waking up from a nap. She couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corners of her mouth at the sight. Shaking herself from her musings she continued her trek to the couch and to what she had to tell Booth.

Hearing Brennan's footsteps getting closer to him, Booth shifted so that there was room on the couch next to him. He turned to her once she was seated.

"How are you feeling?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine Booth, but I want to go to the hospital to check on Ange. I need to see for myself that she is going to be okay. I… I also want to check up on Jack," she said hesitantly, it was not what she was going to say at first but it was still true.

"Of course Bones, we'll go right there after breakfast. I'll call Cullen to let him know I'm taking a sick…"

"No," she said a little more forceful then she actually had meant to. "You can't, you have to go to work so we can find out who did this to Angela?"

Booth paused thinking about what she had said. Remembering her distinct 'we' he asked, "What do you mean 'we' Bones? You are not going into work. You're not strong enough yet."

"I'm going to that lab Booth. If you couldn't stop me when I was being shot at from going to the lab what makes you think I would stop now?" she grounded out between gritted teeth.

Booth threw his hands up in disbelief. _The woman has been blown up, her best friend has been shot, and still she wants go to that Goddamn lab!_

"Bones, the doctor said you needed to rest with the concussion. You are not going to that lab! I'll tie you up if I have to," he added half joking but seriously considering the idea as a possibility.

"I may not have a body to work on at the moment Booth but I can still do something to find out who this asshole is that shot Angela," her voice held anger along with something Booth was unfamiliar with coming from her, a hint of pleading.

Booth stared at her when understanding settled into his mind at what she had said. She needed to go back to the lab and do something to help her deal with the guilt she was feeling over what had happened to Angela. Booth knew then that he could not deny her request; he would just have to be there with her to make sure she didn't over do it.

"Okay Bones, we'll get something to eat first. Then we'll go to the hospital to visit Angela. After that we will go to my office to pick up the files I'll need before we go to the lab," he said authoritatively. Noticing that she was about to argue with him he cut her off "Don't argue Bones if you want to go to the lab then you're stuck with me, cause like it or not I'm not letting you out of my sight until I catch this lunatic."

Brennan stared at him for what seemed like an eternity to Booth. It was almost as if she was staring at a set of remains on her table. Finally after looking into his chocolate puppy dog eyes a soft look washed over her face as she came to her decision.

"Thank you Booth," she said her voice soft, matching the look in her eyes. She knew that he was only trying to protect her in the long run.

* * *

_A bit of a filler chapter but it will get them to where I want them._

_Thanks for the betaing bella._

_Reviews are appreciated _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews they always put a smile on my face. Umm, not much to say about this one really, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Well here's a shocker it's still not mine.

* * *

Chapter 7

Brennan walked steadily down the hall; the clicking of her heals matching the drumming of her heartbeat. She knew she would only believe that Angela was okay once she saw with her own eyes that her friend wasn't going to die. However at the same time every step closer to the door she got she became more and more terrified by what she would see or hear from her best friend. Even after everything that Booth had told her she still felt responsible somehow, and if Angela were to blame her for everything she knew she wouldn't be able to argue because she already felt at fault.

Coming to the door she hesitated, Booth's hand on the small of her back nudged her towards the doorknob. Taking in a huge breath she reached for the handle and pulled down. The moment the door creaked open she saw a very pale Angela reclining in the bed with a distant look on her face, Hodgins was to Angela's right asleep in the small hospital chair.

At the sound of clicking on the tiled floor Angela turned her head towards the door. Brennan stood before her, her face the picture of guilt and hurt, Booth was standing next to her, hand on the small of her back as always. As Angela continued to stare at them as they came farther into the room. When Brennan opened her mouth to speak she held up her hand to silence her.

"No don't say it. This is not your fault Bren, and I don't want to hear you apologising for something that you are not responsible for so don't even say it," she said. Her voice was weaker than normal but held a tone that showed just how serious she was about the situation.

At the vehemence in which she had spoken Brennan quickly changed what she was going to ask.

"How are you feeling?" her voice showing the deep concern she had for her friend.

"A little sore but I'll be fine, and if the drugs they're giving you is anything like the ones they're pumping into me I amazed you're still standing," she said with a small smile trying to relieve some of the guilt she knew Brennan was feeling. Only the joking manner had the opposite effect.

"Ange this is serious. You could have been killed, all because you were in my apartment. You should not be joking about being shot like it was an everyday occurrence, if anything you should be pissed off," Brennan said her own anger at what had happened shining through.

"You don't think I'm mad? Bren I'm furious about what happened. I'm also scared. I've never been so scared in my life. But I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened because I sure as hell don't blame you. I blame the lunatic that had his finger on the trigger of that gun," her voice grew harder with each passing sentence. "Now are you going to stop acting like you're the one that pulled the trigger? Cause if you're not I don't want you to be here," she finished coolly.

Brennan stared at her. She had never before heard that tone of voice come from Angela before. She knew that if she were to leave now it would be a long time before the artist forgave her. A great deal of guilt had been lifted off her shoulders at the woman's words but she still had that small niggling feeling that if it hadn't been for her, Angela wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed.

"Okay Ange, no more self blame I promise. Now truthfully how do you feel?" she asked again positive that she would get a real answer this time.

"Like I said before I'm a little sore but the pain killer's are doing their job so I don't feel it as bad at the moment," she answered truthfully.

Brennan nodded at the answer she received, still at a loss of what to say that wasn't going to sound like she still felt responsible. Taking this as his cue Booth stepped away from Brennan's side, stopping at the side of Angela's bed he held out a bag for her.

"You always said 'say thank you with gifts' but I thought get well soon would work just as well," he said cheekily while handing over the bag.

Angela couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Greedily she pulled the to her opening it to find a fluffy little stuffed teddy bear, underneath the bear was a stack of magazines for her to go through. Looking up at him Angela gave him a questioning look. All of the magazines in the bag were the ones that she normally picked up weekly, whether it was art magazines or tabloids.

"The magazines were Bones' idea," he explained. "I thought the teddy bear was a nice touch though don't you?" he asked grinning at her.

"Thanks. Now I won't be bored," she said casting a sidelong glance at a still snoring Hodgins. "I swear that man could sleep through anything." She turned back to Booth and Brennan. "So what are you two planning today? Secret little office love affair?" she asked a suggestive smile gracing her lips. She couldn't help but get in some little hint in at what was between them.

Brennan shook her head taking Angela's suggestiveness as yet another sign that her friend really was going to be okay. Noticing the tiredness in her eyes, either from the pain medication or the simple stress of what her body had been through, Brennan whispered, "Get some rest Ange. We'll be back to visit later okay."

Nodding at the pair Angela made herself more comfortable in the small bed waiting for the pain meds to take full effect.

* * *

Cam whipped around when she heard two familiar voices coming from the entrance to the lab.

"Come on Bones. Those guys know how to do their jobs; they are not going to mess up the findings. Normally I would have you squints work your magic but in this case our forensics guys can to it too. Besides what did you think that you were going to work on the evidence from your own car bombing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well you know I could do it. Besides I don't have anything else to work with we don't have a body," she flinched then remembering how close they had come to having a body, Angela's body.

Putting his arm around her shoulder Booth pulled her towards him in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay Bones. We're going to find the guy that did this. I promise you," he whispered.

"Okay Booth," she said switching back into her more professional voice. "Now did you bring the bullet and Angela's x-rays? Those are things Zach and I can work on."

"Yes Bones it's…"

"Dr. Brennan why are you here?" Cam asked effectively stopping anything Booth was about to say. "You are supposed to be home resting after your incident."

"Things changed Cam," Brennan answered.

After receiving a questioning look from the woman Booth decided to elaborate on what Brennan had said.

"Okay cliff notes version, Angela was shot last night. She's in the hospital now and the doctors say she is going to make a full recovery. It's just going to take a while. Bones' apartment, along with the bombing incident, is being processed by the FBI forensics team. We have the bullet taken from Angela along with her x-rays. Bones is going to run the bullet through the data base to see what she can come up with. Oh and she is allowed back in the lab when I'm with her," he added in for good measure which earned him the mother of all death glares from Brennan.

Cam stood shell shocked at everything she had just been told. It was no wonder that half her team were nowhere to be found. Shaking off her shock she looked to Brennan before saying, "Use what ever you need to find the bastard."

Nodding, Brennan headed into her office with Booth following behind. Once there he put the files he had been holding down on the small table in front of her couch. He wasn't sure how much help they might be but he had brought them anyway just in case they might need them. On top of the files he placed the small evidence bag containing the bullet taken from Angela. He looked over towards Brennan who was logging onto her computer.

"We're going to get him Bones," he said reassuringly.

"I know Booth," she said making a silent promise to herself not to stop until she personally found him.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed. Really don't have anything to say except that so on with the story.

Disclaimer: Yeah that would be some shock if it were mine.

* * *

Chapter 8

He walked into the house, his mind already racing through the next phase of what he had planned. He was trying to think about what to do next, whether he should continue on with the slowly take everyone she cared for away from her or if he should just go back to the original plan. He knew he couldn't use the gun again; they would be able to trace him through it eventually, not to mention the fact that he had tossed it into the nearest river he could find.

Now he just had to figure out what to do next. As satisfying as it had been to watch the dark haired woman fall forward through the scope, it just wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped it would be.

Moving through the hallways of his home he headed into his home office. Coming to a stop at his filing cabinet he took out the file he had been keeping for the last two years on the woman, he started to go through all the photos he had. Pulling out the first photo he absently ran his finger over the image of his obsession with her Agent. The agent didn't matter as much as the woman, but then again if he hurt the woman he hurt the agent and vice versa. At that thought an idea came to him.

Staring into her cold blue eyes in the picture with his raging ones he began to wonder how things would be if he somehow made her responsible for her beloved agent's death. He knew the best way to get to him was through her. If he managed to kidnap her so that the agent would chase him he'd have him where he'd want them.

He could already see the guilt over her friends shooting weighing down on her. He could only imagine how she would react to seeing the man she loved dying in front of her eyes all because of her. He was so giddy with his new brilliant idea that he was practically giggling.

Spreading out his files and photo's he began to formulate a plan for when and how he would put part two of his plan into effect. He studied every photo he had taken over the past two years. He knew that taking her from her own home was out now, so he decided that he would take her from the agent's home, besides what better way was there than to take her away from him to lure him into a trap? Taking her from the agent's home would work even better to his advantage in the long run. The agent would be so worked up over her that he would forget about his own safety just to protect her. He began chuckling as he pictured the scene in his mind.

* * *

Booth sat at Brennan's desk steadily poring over the files lying in front of him. Once again he glanced up from his study to look at the woman softly sleeping on the couch. A smile played across his lips at the image, the woman who was so guarded and strong during the day looked almost angelic and innocent while asleep. Her loose hair fell around her face trying to hide her vulnerability even in her sleep. He wished he could go over and brush back her hair so his view was no longer obstructed, but he knew she would wake at that and she needed all the rest she could get.

Sighing Booth once again he returned to the reports in front of him. The forensics guys hadn't been able to get much from the explosion. From what they had told him whoever had built the bomb had used common enough ingredients that they wouldn't really give them any leads, so now they were working on the tool marks used to make the thing. Once they finally had a suspect they would be able to compare any tools they had to the marks the forensic guys had found on the fragments of the bomb. Any hopes Booth had that they would find a finger print were lost earlier that morning when he and Brennan were at the Hoover. Ted, one of the lab tech guys, came up to him telling him that whoever had planted that bomb knew enough to wear gloves. They weren't able to find any on the bomb or the debris from what was left of Brennan's car. Their only chance at getting started really was if the bullet pulled from Angela matched a gun in their database, which was what Zach was supposed to be doing now.

Booth sighed once again before glancing at the sleeping woman across from him. He couldn't stand the idea of anything happening to her. If she had been killed in that explosion or the shooting he wasn't sure what he would have done. But he planned on keeping that from happening which is why he was now going over their past cases making a potential enemy list. He never realised before the amount of people Brennan had pissed off but looking at the list now and thinking about how he was going to clear anyone or narrow down the list, that task alone was going to be a daunting one.

He shot up out of the chair when he heard a small whimper coming from the sleeping woman. Rushing over to her he knelt own beside her. The whimpering sounds were becoming louder with every shuddering breath she took.

Reaching out a hand to shake her awake Booth had barely touched her shoulder when she bolted upright rapidly trying to catch her breath. Her eyes had a look of pure panic in them that Booth had never seen before which worried him greatly. Booth waited for her to calm down before he dared to touch her again. After another minute he reached out and began rubbing up and down her back like he would for Parker. After she had calmed he moved back so that he was sitting on her coffee table facing her. Hands clasp arms resting on his knees he leaned forward so he was looking into her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked concern etched into his voice.

"What's to talk about? It was a silly dream," she said brushing it off.

"Bones you don't wake up in a cold sweat with a look of terror in your eyes, for just a silly dream," he snapped.

Annoyed that he was right Brennan got up from the couch and pushed her way past Booth to her desk. She didn't want to admit that that dream had terrified her. She didn't want to admit that she was weak. She was Temperance Brennan she was not supposed to be scared and weak, so like any other time she was forced to deal with those two issues, she pushed it aside and started to push away those that would question her behaviour.

Seeing her shift in mood Booth got up and followed her to the desk, he was not about to let her crawl back into her little fortress before he found out what was really going on.

"Damn it Bones, it will not kill you to admit that something is bothering you, it doesn't mean that you're weak, it just means that you're human," Booth said his voice strained with the control of not yelling at her.

"What do you want me to say Booth? That I'm a terrified weak little woman that needs to a big strong man to rescue me? Well I don't. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she yelled. Apparently she had no qualms about yelling at him.

Just as Booth was about to open his mouth to once again try and convince her to let her emotions out and for once to let other people in so that they could help her, Zach knocked on the door.

Taking in their defensive postures Zach looked from one to the other before addressing Brennan.

"I got the results from the bullet analysis," he said still wondering whether or not he should just leave and let them continue their little 'discussion'. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back when it is more convenient for you."

"No Zach, tell us what you found. If it means we are closer to finding who shot Angela I want to know," Brennan replied removing her glare from Booth to look at the young doctor.

"Well, I ran the bullet through our system, the same way you did it in the Kenton case Dr. Brennan, and I got a match to a high powered military rifle. After finding the type of gun I was able to narrow my search down to find out who the gun had been given to," he stopped suddenly wondering how they were going to take the news of what he had found.

"Well Zach don't keep us in suspense here, tell us who the gun belongs too," Booth said taking some of his frustration at Brennan out on the man.

"According to the system, and the visual match I did myself, the bullet came from a military rifle registered to one Jamie Kenton," he again shifted his gaze from one to the other watching their reactions.

Brennan slowly lowered herself down on the chair behind her. What she had expected and feared all along was true; all this was because of something she had done in a past case. The reason for her best friend being in the hospital, her car being blown up and her friends now being in danger was all because of something she had done in a past case. If she was about to voice her opinion she was stopped in her tracks at what Booth had said.

"That's not possible, Kenton is dead."

* * *

_So wonder how many saw that coming? I really don't know how this happened. I wanted fluffy comfort scene but some reason I ended up with an argument, still not sure how that happened._

_Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
